1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a punching machine or press, in particular for punching flat articles out of web-like or sheet-like material, especially in the production of adhesive labels, having a support base or the like, a stationary machine member and a machine member which is displaceable relatively thereto in a rectilinear manner for the working movement, at least one of the aforesaid members being fitted with a tool, more particularly a cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous instances in which treatment processes are to be performed by means of a tool which is displaceable rectilinearly towards a material to be treated and away from the latter, the requirement being in this case that the stroke, or the end position of the tool at the completion of the working stroke, respectively, must be maintained extremely accurately. This is true in particular for the production of adhesive labels. In that case, a self-adhesive layer and a web of work material from which the labels are to be manufactured are located on a supporting web of paper or a synthetic resin. When the label shape is being punched out, only this web of work material with the layer of adhesive is to be punched through, but not the supporting web. Because of the extraordinarily small thickness of such a web, maintaining this requirement has heretofore caused great difficulties. The example stated represents in this case other cases in which likewise high accuracy in a treatment operation with a rectilinearly displaced tool is important.